The rapid progress of science and technology in modern society largely benefits from the rapid progress of semiconductor components or human-machine display devices. Because of its excellent display quality and economic advantage, cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have dominated the market in recent years. However, it may not be a perfect choice for a user who simultaneously operates several computer terminals/displays, or from the view of environmental protection. In view of the energy saving trend, the CRT has many problems, such as limited space utilization and considerable energy consumption. In particular, the CRT is not capable of providing a solution to meet the light, slim, short and small tendency today and the demand on low power consumption. Therefore, the liquid crystal display (LCD) with the predominant features, such as high display quality, high space utilization, low power consumption and no radiation, gradually becomes the main stream of the market.
FIG. 1A is a schematic, top view of a conventional liquid crystal display panel, and FIG. 1B is a schematic, cross-sectional view of the liquid crystal display panel of FIG. 1A, taken along a line I-I′. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a liquid crystal display panel 100 is mainly constituted of an active element array substrate 110, a liquid crystal layer 120, a sealant 130 and a color filter 140. The color filter 140 is disposed above the active element array substrate 110. The liquid crystal layer 120 and the sealant 130 are both disposed between the active element array substrate 110 and the color filter 140. The active element array substrate 110 has a display region 112 and a sealant coating region 114. The liquid crystal layer 120 is located in the display region 112. The sealant 130 is located in the sealant coating region 114 and surrounds the liquid crystal layer 120, so as to seal the liquid crystal layer 120 between the active element array substrate 110 and the color filter 140.
It can be seen from FIG. 1A, in the conventional liquid crystal display panel 100, the sealant 130 forms an arc at each of corner portions R, and an arc circumference Y of each corner portion R is generally larger than a width X of the sealant 130. Since the area of the arc corner portions R contacted with the active element array substrate 110 and the color filter 140 is small, the adhesive force between the corner portions R of the sealant 130 and the active element array substrate 110 and between the corner portions R and the color filter 140 is low, thereby a peeling phenomenon of the sealant 130 is easily occurred at the corner portions R. Moreover, since the arc circumference Y of each corner portion R is larger than the width X of the sealant 130, inner edges of the corner portions of the sealant 130 readily span the display region 112 to pollute the liquid crystal layer 120. Thus, product quality or product yield is reduced. As for the liquid crystal display panel having a narrow bezel, the control for the tensile strength and the width of the sealant 130 is more important than that of the liquid crystal display panel having normal specification. Hence, how to promote the tensile strength of the sealant and accurately control the position of the sealant is paid attention to by those ordinarily skilled in the art.